dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
God's Quiz
Details *'Title:' 신의 퀴즈 / Sinui Kwijeu *'Genre:' Medical, crime, mystery *'Broadcast network:' OCN Season 1 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast period:' 2010-Oct-08 to 2010-Dec-10 *'Air time:' Friday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' God's Quiz OST Synopsis Han Jin Woo, Korea's top medical examiner, leads a team of experts in conducting a medical crime investigation after strange events and mysterious deaths occur in a hospital. He first clashes with but is later aided by Kang Kyung Hee, an attractive female detective who possesses excellent skill in martial arts and a strong sense of justice. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Ryu Duk Hwan as Han Jin Woo *Yoon Joo Hee as Kang Kyung Hee *Choi Jung Woo as Jang Kyu Tae *Park Joon Myun as Jo Young Shil *Na Yoon as Kim Sung Do *Park Da An as Go Yoon Jung *Kim Gun Woo as Nam Joo Nam *Choo Seung Wook (추승욱) as Park Seung Wook *Kim Tae Woo as Jae Suk (ep 1) *Kim Byung Ok as entertainment company CEO (ep 2) *Park Noh Shik (박노식) as Choi Kyung Ho (ep 3) *Lee Ji Eun as Hong Sung Mi (ep 3) *Im Hwa Young as Yeo Rang (ep 4) *Im Je Noh as Joon Seo (ep 5) *Jung Eun Pyo as ob/gyn doctor (ep 6) *Lee Dal Hyung (ep 7) *Seo Ji Seung as Shi Eun (ep 8) *Ahn Yong Joon as Jung Ha Yoon (ep 9-10) *Yoo Hae Jung as abused kid *Seo Ho Chul Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Joon Hyung (이준형) *'Screenwriter:' Park Jae Bum Episode Titles ---- Season 2 *'Title:' 신의 퀴즈 시즌2 / Sinui Kwijeu 2 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast period:' 2011-Jun-10 to 2011-Aug-26 *'Air time:' Friday 24:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' God's Quiz 2 OST Synopsis Han Jin Woo and his team of medical experts continue to solve mysterious deaths and cases larger in scale and more intractable than before, including the truth of a rare disease that had been hidden behind seemingly simple crimes. Cast *Ryu Duk Hwan as Han Jin Woo *Yoon Joo Hee as Kang Kyung Hee *Choi Jung Woo as Jang Kyu Tae *Park Joon Myun as Jo Young Shil *Na Yoon as Kim Sung Do *Kim Se Hyun (김세현) as Cha Woo Bin *Lee Seol Hee (이설희) as Min Ji Yool *Chu Seung Wook (추승욱) as Park Do Joon *Ahn Yong Joon as Jung Ha Yoon *Ha Rin (하린) as Lee Young Eun ;Cameos and special appearances *Kim Jung Kyun as Lee Woo Hyuk (ep 3) *Kang Sung Min as Jung In Ho (ep 3) *Lee Il Hwa as Hwang Kyu Ri (ep 5) *Han Yeo Wool *Choi Sang Hak *Seo Ho Chul Production Credits *'Production Company:' Eight Works *'Director:' Lee Jung Pyo (이정표) *'Screenwriter:' Park Jae Bum Episode Titles ---- Season 3 *'Title:' 신의 퀴즈 시즌3 / Sinui Kwijeu 3 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-May-20 to 2012-Aug-12 *'Air time:' Sunday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' God's Quiz 3 OST Synopsis The old-timer Bae Tae Sik butt heads with Han Jin Woo acting as the genius medical examiner. The two always differ in opinion, but whenever a case needs to be solved they respect each other’s strengths and act as an unbeatable duo. Cast *Ryu Duk Hwan as Han Jin Woo *Ahn Nae Sang as Bae Tae Shik *Choi Jung Woo as Jang Kyu Tae *Park Joon Myun as Jo Young Shil *Kim Dae Jin (김대진) as Kim Sung Do *Park Hee Bon as Yi Ran *Han Seo Jin as Yoo So Yi ;Others *Jung Joon Won as Woo Ram (ep 4) *Alexander as Han Seo (ep 6) **Yang Ohn Yoo as child Han Seo (ep 6) *Go Kyung Pyo as Seo In Gak (ep 10-12) *Yoon Joo Hee as Kang Kyung Hee (ep 12) *Yoo Jae Myung *Lee Jae In *Hong So Hee *Oh Tae Kyung Production Credits *'Production Company:' Eight Works *'Director:' Ahn Jin Woo (안진우) *'Screenwriter:' Park Jae Bum Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free-to-air TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea ---- Season 4 *'Title:' 신의 퀴즈 시즌4 / Sinui Kwijeu 4 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-May-18 to 2014-Aug-03 *'Air time:' Sunday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' God's Quiz 4 OST Synopsis A drama about the process of tracking down the mysterious deaths of elite doctors from the Korean University, and unravelling a mystery related to a rare disease. Source Cast ;Main Cast *Ryu Duk Hwan as Han Jin Woo *Yoon Joo Hee as Kang Kyung Hee *Lee Dong Hae as Han Shi Woo *Kim Jae Kyung as Im Tae Kyung ;Extended Cast *Park Joon Myun as Jo Young Shil *Kang Sung Pil as Nam Ki Yong *Han Seung Hyun as Goo Doo Jin *Yoon Jin Young (윤진영) as Jo Il Yeob *Lee Yoo as Min Ji Hee *Lee Do Yun as Da Mi *Jang Seung Jo as Lee Jae Joon *Lee Soo Yong (이수용) as Park Jung Wook / Panna Nuen ;Others *Jo Hye Jung as Jung Mi Hyang (ep 1) *Kim Jin Geun as Mi Hyang's father (ep 1) *Im Yoon Ho as Go Kyung Eun (ep 2) *Park Min Ji as Park Ha Young (ep 2) *Song Ji Hyun as Ahn Hee Yeon (ep 3) *Hwang Seung Eon as Ahn Hyo Yeon (ep 3) *Choi Tae Hwan as Lee Soo Yong (ep 4) *Han Ki Won as Hong Ki Joon (ep 4) *Kim Heung Soo as Lee Jong Suk (ep 5) *Baek Bong Ki as Lee Hwan Seung (ep 6) *Kwon Eun Soo as Kim Han Sook (ep 6) *Jang Kyung Yeob (장경업) as Lee Jong Hyuk (ep 7) *Seo Woo Jin as Kang Do Jin (ep 7) *Ji Soo as Kim Eun Shil (ep 7) *Sung Doo Sub (성두섭) as Lee Chul Min (ep 8) *Jang Se Hyun as Lee Woo Min (ep 8) *Jung So Young as Choi Seo Yeon (ep 9) *Kim Bo Mi as Go Gil Nyeo (ep 10) *Choi Ho Joong (최호중) as Park Chan Hyung (ep 10) *Yang Geum Suk as Jang Hae Won (Jin Woo's mother) (ep 10-12) *Choi Chul Ho as Seo Sang Woo (ep 11-12) *Joo Yung Ho as Kim Min Chul *Kim Hyun Bin *Chu Hun Yub as Lee Suk Nam Production Credits *'Production Company:' Eight Works *'Director:' Lee Min Woo *'Creator:' Park Jae Bum *'Screenwriters:' Park Dae Sung (박대성), Lee Dae Il (이대일) Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free-to-air TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea ---- Season 5 *'Title:' 신의 퀴즈 시즌5 / Sinui Kwijeu 5 *'Also known as:' God's Quiz Reboot *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Nov-14 to 2019-Jan-10 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' God's Quiz 5 OST Synopsis A series about elite doctors and forensic scientists investigating mysterious deaths and solving mysteries related to rare diseases. --Hancinema Cast ;Main Cast *Ryu Duk Hwan as Han Jin Woo *Yoon Joo Hee as Kang Kyung Hee *Kim Jae Won as Hyun Sang Pil ;Extended Cast *Park Joon Myun as Jo Young Shil *Kim Ki Doo as Nam Sang Bok *Park Hyo Joo as Moon Soo Ahn *Kim Joon Han as Kwak Hyuk Min *Yoon Bo Ra as Jung Seung Bin *Baek Seung Hwan as Im Do Yoon Production Credits *'Production Company:' Studio Dragon *'Director:' Kim Jong Hyuk *'Screenwriter:' Kang Eun Sun (강은선) Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free-to-air TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: Nielsen Korea Notes *No new episodes aired on December 26 & 27. External Links *OCN Naver Blog (Season 1) *Korean Wikipedia (Season 1) *Korean Wikipedia (Season 2) *Korean Wikipedia (Season 3) *Official site (Season 4) *Korean Wikipedia (Season 4) *Official site (Season 5) *Korean Wikipedia (Season 5) *'News articles:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2010 Category:KDrama2011 Category:KDrama2012 Category:KDrama2014 Category:KDrama2018 Category:KDrama2019 Category:OCN Category:Studio Dragon Category:Medical Category:Crime Category:Mystery